


Meow

by pujiiiiib



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, inspired by 4×08, sara became a cat
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pujiiiiib/pseuds/pujiiiiib
Summary: Sara在一次任务中被女巫变成的小猫咪，而从前抱怨“Cats are jerks”的也是她。
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Meow

**Author's Note:**

> Calista是用了Mistresses里那位设计师的名字，挺喜欢joss和她的友情部分。
> 
> 18年写的第一篇avalance小故事，也是第一次写国外cp的同人  
> 想到既然发了explicit，也应该把其他文章放在这里和用中文的粉丝分享 :-)

-

Sara Lance变成了一只猫，意外地白得讨喜。

十五世纪那个不知道什么鬼的女巫在笑嘻嘻地和Legends道别后，又独独递了杯红得渗人的酒浆给Sara，凑到Sara面前，“最好的酒当然要献给最迷人的女士。”嗓音甜腻得让Zari忍不住翻了个白眼。Ray一如既往地傻乐着别人察觉不到的小事，笑着从后边探头：“真抱歉打扰你们，不过她已经有女朋友了。”末了，又故作严肃地瞪大眼睛，“很凶的。”

“Hey!” Ray很快因为腹部的暴力肘击痛得大叫起来，咕哝着“Kidding!”躲回Nate背后。

Sara最后瞪一眼逃走的原子侠，接过酒杯一饮而下，“谢谢，不过确实有位更迷人的女士正在等我。”

女巫瘪着嘴，心碎似地挥手：“那么我想你该去赴约了。”

于是第二天，Sara一觉醒来就发现自己变成了这副该死的模样，一身白毛，身体小得令她气恼（并不是说原本有多高大），还差点被自己的被子闷死——她甚至又做了那个溺水的噩梦，只不过这次醒来Ava不在身边，而她惊醒时的喘息变成了尖厉的猫叫。

**恶！** Sara坐在洗手台上，用力向镜子里的蠢猫拍了一巴掌，结果一个趔趄翻进水池。

**Fuck.**

**FUCK!**

最后Sara还是被路过听到“呜噜呜噜”猫吼声的Zari从滑得要命的水池里提了出来。Sara应该感到幸运，毕竟鉴于Amaya这个Waverider上相比起来最像成年人的成年人暂时离开，Zari确实是她最能接受被看见此刻窘态的Legends。

“嘿，你是从哪儿偷溜进来的小偷。”Zari顺手抓了块毛巾盖在Sara身上，如果Sara的猫眼视力没有问题，那么这块毛巾正巧就是她自己的——这个账可以晚点再算，“我可以先不告诉Sara，请你吃点东西？”

**Huh. THANK YOU ZARI!**

“Ms.Tomaz，我想我应该提前告诉你，在你面前的正是Captain Lance.”

“......谢谢你，Gideon。”

Sara感觉到按在背后的手因为Gideon的声音瞬间僵住，她从毛巾下钻出来，对Zari露出一个自认恐怖的微笑，结果那双僵住的手直接把她捧了起来。“噢Sara，没想到你能这么可爱！”又来了，Zari独有的讽刺腔调，“但我以为你会是黑猫？”

......

Sara在心里又记了笔帐。

-

Ray在用激光笔和Sara玩耍的计划失败之后，开始单方面玩起瞪眼游戏，Sara可以百分之两百肯定那双狗狗眼在暗示她“再拒绝我我就会心碎哦”。

**无聊的孩子。**

“或许我们应该去找回Amaya，她至少能和动物......”

“拜托Nate，我们都知道你想她，我也想念Amaya。但现在显然不可能。”Zari捏鼻梁的力度大到仿佛要把那层皮肉掐起来。Sara选择不再看Ray的大眼睛，去做点至少能让她发泄心中挫败的事。

“但是——”

“不行。看，Sara都在翻白眼。”

Sara确实在心里翻了个白眼。从被救出水池到现在，至少过去了四个小时，在这群“小孩子”的围观下她开始前所未有地想念Ava，想告诉女朋友这一天有多莫名其妙——呃，也或许她不是那么想被Ava看到自己现在的模样。

传送门打开的声音响起时，Sara正坐在控制台上无聊地拨着Mick的空酒瓶。看到Mick看戏表情的瞬间，直觉告诉她要快点逃跑。可惜这副新身体过于娇小，最终她也只来得及跌到控制台下的阴影里。

“所以，现在能告诉我你们又做了什么光荣大事吗？”Ava略有沙哑的声音落到Sara耳朵里， **“一定是因为昨天说的那场重要会议”** ，她心里想着，不自在地改变坐姿，用尽全力压抑自己跳出去看看的欲望，“Sara在哪儿？”

“呃。”Zari的语塞让Sara瞬间有了报复的快感，“任务完成得还算顺利？”

“我以为你在留言里说是‘紧急事件’？”

“哈。确实很紧急。”

“嗯？”Sara听见Ava的脚步声忽然靠近，也开始一步步后移。结果，谢谢老天帮忙，她不协调的后腿绊住了前脚，一屁股坐在地上，正对上Ava眯起的眼睛。 **猫真的很蠢。**

“这是你们从哪个时代绑架回来的小东西......”Sara看到Ava的脸靠近，接着脖子一紧，两只脚在空中扑腾了几下又被她用手托住，“我是不是可以推测你们偷走了没断奶的小可怜？”Sara端坐在Ava的手掌上——她没想到自己居然小到这种程度——熟悉的眼睛正盯着她看，从那片灰蓝里她隐隐约约看见自己滑稽的倒影，原本想跳下去逃走的心思现在变成了无意识又轻柔的“喵”。她能看见Ava脖子上有细小的青筋在侧头时凸现出来，熟悉的香气也清晰可闻。

**原来猫很容易口渴。**

“事实上我们都没有想到她会出现在这里。”Nate及时打断即将开始的违规训诫，举起双手以示无辜。Ava无奈地回过头看向围在控制台边的Legends：“她？......好吧，Sara知道吗？”

“理论上来说，是的。”

“理论上？”

“恶。”Zari瞥向Ava手上努力仰着脑袋的白猫，忍不住又翻了个白眼，“拜托Sara，现在不要表现得像个偷看暗恋对象的青春期学生了。”

“是青春期学生猫。”严谨博士Ray如是说道。

“喵！”Sara已经想好至少五十种让他们悄无声息从这个地球上消失的方法。

“......”面无表情地盯着手中的白猫，又抬头看对面微笑的几人，最后目光回到白猫腿上的小小褐色印记上，Ava咽回要脱口而出的脏话，“What the......”

Mick举起手中新开的啤酒喝下一大口，满意地咕哝：“至少我该庆幸没被超辣的女巫邀请喝那个什么鬼的红颜料了。”

“超辣的女巫，嗯？”

**干得漂亮，Mick。**

Sara抬头看到Ava嘴角微妙的笑意，缩起了尾巴。

白猫被Ava放在船长座上，她发现这个位置或许能让自己找回一些威严——如果确实存在的话。

“所以，只是因为那杯酒？”

“呃，应该？”

“好极了。”Ava沉沉地叹气，“Gideon，可以请你把她变回原样吗？”

“我很乐意，但恐怕无能为力。”

Sara打赌Gideon是在为她随意接受任务中的不明食物赌气。 **但那可是酒精啊，Sara Lance不可能不爱酒精。**

“无能为力？我记得你是来自未来的人工智能。”

“很抱歉，Ava，但好在我分析出船长身体里的物质没有危害，所以我们只需要等待它分解失效。”

“......”再次叹气，一天前告别时她没想到会这样再见自己的女朋友，“谢谢。”

Sara伸出前爪拍拍Ava背在背后的手，修长的手指在她爪下伸展开，又握住她，轻轻捏着她的肉垫。她希望自己还是人的模样，现在可以也回握住那只手，感受每个骨节和温软的指尖。

啊，她已经开始想念拥抱Ava的感觉，想抓住她的手，说那些蠢话来惹恼她。

-

这是Waverider上的午休时间，只是所有人都还聚集在舰桥上。

Nate看着他洒掉的咖啡和爪上白毛沾了褐色的Sara，用力闭上双眼，“Ava，拜托帮帮忙，把她带走吧。”

Ava刚结束和Gary的交接通话，从船长办公室里走出来，“我以为你们会希望船长留在这里？”

“可这里太危险了。”为躲避Sara的奶拳，Ray甚至打算把自己变小藏进实验室。

“对我们来说，”Zari撩起袖子，一条细长的抓痕横在小臂上，“极其危险。”

“这是因为你给了她猫薄荷，而你，Ray，不要表现得像在逗猫了。”趁原子侠真的冲进实验室不小心引爆什么东西前，Ava抓住了横冲直撞起来有些腿脚不稳的小猫，抬起前爪检查被咖啡溅到的地方，“不过既然Gary能替我照顾Calista，好吧。”

“Tha-”

“不用谢，只是以防我的女朋友因为变成猫被逼疯。”

“或者以防我们因为她变成猫而被逼疯。”Zari干涩地补充，“哈，知道你爱我们。”

“不。”

“口是心非的女人。”

-

“你真的太小了。”

刚穿过传送门，Sara就听见女朋友调侃的笑声从头顶传来，忍不住仰头瞪视，又嫌对方没有给她足够的关注，用爪子“嗒嗒”敲地。

“对不起，但你真是小得可爱。”Ava把手里乱七八糟的碎物放在一边，在Sara面前蹲下，“尤其是固执地要自己走路的时候。”

**哼！**

Sara感觉到身体变化的副作用越来越明显，她分明连思考方式都变得古怪起来， **Sara Lance不会撒娇** 。

“你没有吃东西，我想你不会吃猫粮的，所以你想吃什么呢，小猫？”Ava把“小猫”的尾音拉长，听得Sara像被捏住尾巴似地发麻。

**Ava一定是故意的。**

最后她还是吃掉了Ava准备的不知道什么泥。“知道是什么可对你的消化没有帮助”，Ava说起这句话时笑容温柔得诡异。好吧，现在她希望自己暂时保持猫样，直到消化掉胃里的东西。

比起食物，似乎前腿上的咖啡印迹更让Sara头疼，她着魔般舔着那一小块褐色，毛发也因为干掉的咖啡而团在一起。坐在厨房中岛上等待Ava收拾妥当，Sara猜想或许这次奇怪的经历也有意外好处，至少这是她第一次看到厨房里的Ava。无意识地咬着下唇，有头发从她脑后松松的发髻滑落到额前，随她动作轻晃着，她抬起头把碗碟收进柜子时，那些头发又垂回耳边。

Sara把想要伸爪捞那捋头发的动机归因于猫愚蠢的本能。

“嘿，你知道我也能感觉到有猫在看我吧？”Ava擦干手上余留的水珠，撑着膝盖俯下身，使自己能平视白猫。

**好近。**

Sara索抱似的抬起两条前腿，Ava好笑地挑眉，但还是伸手把她托进怀里。于是白猫顺势攀上她的锁骨，在她鼻子上连舔两下。Sara说不出这样做的原因，只是身体自然地靠上去。她很满意这种表达亲昵的方式。 **——糟糕，这也很像猫了。**

“Aww.” Ava侧开头，揉着白猫的耳朵把它按回怀里窝好，“我可不想和猫咪过度亲热，你知道，有个会吃醋的女朋友。”

“喵嗷——”这种柔软无力的抗议让Sara挫败，她更想换上运动装备和Ava对打一场。她不再看Ava，把脑袋垂进腿间。

“嘿。”Ava轻柔地捏着白猫耳后某个位置——该死，Ava知道她受不了——走向浴室，“如果你不喜欢爪子上的咖啡，需要我帮你洗个澡吗？”

**啊，老天。**

Sara坐在Ava公寓的洗手池里，头顶还有一小团来不及冲洗掉的泡沫。有些水珠溅到Ava脸上，碎发也因为沾了水贴在脸侧。Ava正在试水温，断断续续地跟哼客厅传来的音乐。Sara把脑袋搭在水池壁上，满意地舒展四肢。她喜欢看Ava专注的模样，全神贯注翻看报告的时候，藏在暗处紧盯目标的时候，还有在床上——不，她的意思是，还有像现在坚持要洗掉她毛发里可能藏着的传染病菌时。

温热的水流从她脑袋上冲下来，隐约听见“闭上眼睛”，变成猫咪的好处忽然又多了一项。想到这里，她又嫉妒起Ava的宠物猫Calista——那只黑色的，看起来有点凶又黏极了Ava的小东西。

Ava用毛巾包裹住Sara时，手指无意间划过她的腹部，白猫一个激灵缩进毛巾里。Sara忍不住在心里咒骂自己。

“Sara？”Ava仿佛被忽然爆发的笑意呛住，梗了一会儿才继续说道，“告诉我你不是在害羞。”

**当然不是！**

她只是，呃，有一点舒服。

Sara试探地从毛巾里伸出爪子，把Ava的手掌揽到肚子上，发出满意又似乎带着委屈的呜咽。

**她真的彻彻底底是只猫了。**

她们窝在床上——准确来说，是Sara窝在Ava肚子上——电脑散热扇的声音听得Sara昏昏欲睡，她不太确定现在的时间，只记得吃过晚饭之后不久，她们就开始保持着这个姿势。

Ava淋浴后披上了绸制外袍，光滑的、本身泛凉却因为Ava的体温而逐渐温热的触感，也让Sara舒服得直打哈欠。可惜Ava看起来还没有要休息的意思。

Sara再次探头看面前的电脑屏幕，却又被Ava按着脑袋窝回原位。

“再等十分钟。”Ava一只手揉着白猫的肚子，一只手继续敲击键盘。时间局局长真的很忙，Sara换了姿势继续窝着，又冒出一个哈欠。

这样平常人一般的相处时光难得，如果不是因为无法开口说话，她几乎以为这是一个难得平静的约会日。——没有好队友们的打扰比想象中更惬意，尤其是在莫名其妙的今天。

听到电脑合上的声响Sara才忽然惊醒，她心里估计着又过去了许多个“十分钟”。缩在Ava卧过的凹陷处，企图抓住这点要被晚秋寒意吞噬的温热，看见女朋友光着腿在卧室里走来走去收拾着东西，Sara又在心里叹了口气。她也开始想念和Ava交缠着腿的感觉了。

挪回这张床属于她的位置，Sara舒展着身体，让Ava能照顾到她的每一寸肚皮。

“喔？真是比Calista更娇气的猫咪。”

**啊，又是Calista。**

Sara在“不满”名单里为无辜的黑猫再加一笔。蹭了蹭肚子上的手掌，发出抱怨般的咕哝。

“晚安Sara。”

“喵。”

**晚安Ava。**

-

Sara是被窗帘缝里照进来的阳光晃醒的，这在加入Legends之后成了极少有的体验。她在心里悄悄记下，以后一定要把Ava的床帘拉好。Sara侧头看向还在熟睡的女朋友，一些阳光落到Ava脸上，Sara可以从她的位置看到Ava脸颊上的细小绒毛，在沉睡中略微撅起的嘴巴过分可爱，整张脸也因为被窝里的暖意泛着浅浅的粉色。“桃子。”Sara想着，伸手要摸一摸眼前的这张百看不厌的脸，这时才忽然意识到她的手已经不再是那个毛茸茸的爪子。

Ava或许是察觉到她的动作，轻哼两声也睁开眼睛。

"Hey."她盯着Ava，看眼前人的睫毛震颤着，灰蓝色的瞳孔一点点露出来，还蒙着来不及消散的睡意。最后那双眼睛聚焦在Sara脸上，又因为恼人的阳光微微眯起来。Sara在心里长长地叹了口气，为这样的早晨，她愿意每周变成笨猫一次。

“你回来了。”

“早上好。”Sara觉得自己笑起来有点夸张了，她甚至连脸边都开始发酸。

“你也早上好。”

Sara调整了姿势，重新窝进Ava怀里。她听见低低的笑声从头顶传来，Ava胸前的微震也把笑意送进她的身体里。她抓住Ava在她手臂上来回摩挲的手掌放在自己的肚子上，“这里。”

“噢，看来有人习惯住在小猫身体里了。”Sara不回头也能想到女朋友得意的表情，可是反驳的话很快就变成满意的哼哼，于是她又往发笑的人身上蹭了蹭。糟糕，她真的习惯变成笨猫的生活了。

“Ava.”

“Hum?”

“我喜欢你。”Sara觉得自己又变成了学校里的幼稚小女生。

“就算你变成猫咪我也一样喜欢你。”

“啊。”Sara抱怨似地摇头，“猫太笨了。”

“嘿女士，我不许你这样说我的女朋友。”

“......该死，Ava。”

“什么？”

“我比刚才更喜欢你了。”

“我知道。”Ava带鼻音的低语传进她耳朵，Sara发现了比猫薄荷更让她失控的东西，“我也爱你。”

-

到Sara终于有机会以人的模样和Calista见面时，没想到Calista先凑上来嗅她味道。

Sara迷茫地看向Ava，还没得到后者回应，就感觉腿上被结结实实扇了一掌。

“她因为看到床上的白毛生了整整三天气。”

呃。

确实是娇气又占有欲过强的笨猫。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢你能看完啦~


End file.
